


MISS ME

by bookeatertalk



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Animated), DCU (Movies), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>久未見面的兩個人堵在樓梯間裡............</p>
            </blockquote>





	MISS ME

Bruce不確定這一切是怎麼發生的。

他是說......好吧，他也許、應該要料到的才對，他可是天殺的Batman。

他不該毫無防備——或說毫無心裡準備的被星球日報的小記者壓在樓梯間的樓踢上，身下是硬得嗑人的台階尖角、而身上那個在他脖子旁又啃又咬、環在他腰上鋼鐵般的手拚命把自己往他的方向擠、堅硬灼熱的下體在他同樣勃起的部位磨蹭。

真他媽該死。看在老天分上，Bruce可一點也不想在樓梯上做。

這裡又硬又沒情調，憑心而論他並非抗拒這事的發生，不過說老實話他真的很想換個地方，畢竟，在他這麼做然後把事情搞到這份上的時候，他可真沒想到會這樣發展——那不過就是一個吻不是嗎？一個純潔的吻。

 

他們挺長一段時間沒見了。喔，當然不是指Superman和Batman，畢竟某方面而言，他們是同事關係。這裡說的是Bruce Wayen和Clark Kent。

前段時間Clark因為一個特別專題到南美洲出差整整兩週，好不容易回來，Bruce卻正好遇到股東大會、董事會議、企業博覽會等等等等一連串即使是Brucie寶貝都沒辦法倖免的行程轟炸，他們的時間就這樣錯開了整整一個月。

雖然處理聯盟事務時他們仍能夠在瞭望塔上碰面，但那要不是正式場合，就是戰場，在那之外的時間他們兩人都來去匆匆，頂多只能在擦身而過的時候交換一個眼神或一個觸碰止飢。

但那怎麼可能夠？

於是，趁著這次來星球日報開股東會議的時候，Bruce把握休息空檔把小記者拉近樓梯間、卡死門，一轉身雙手環住Clark的脖子。

「Bruce？」突然遭到偷襲的小記者一臉無所適從的緊張模樣，看在Bruce眼裡再也沒有比可愛更適合的形容詞了。

他笑著在Clark嘴角上親了一下，「Miss me？」

聽到這問句的鋼鐵之子隨即環緊Bruce的腰，把人往懷裡拉，頭埋進Bruce頸側輕輕磨蹭。

「Miss you。」Clark的聲音要多委屈有多委屈。

Bruce嘴角微笑加深，他伸手捧起鋼鐵之子的臉頰，把那張露出大狗表情的臉轉向自己，嘴唇輕輕貼上去。

這是個純潔的吻。

…...至少一開始是。

 

好吧，Bruce得承認，先開始的是他。

有太長時間他只能靠想像去品味Clark嘴唇的觸感、他在他牙齒下的顫抖、在他舌尖上的氣味，在自慰時輕咬自己的下唇，想像那是氪星人溫柔的親吻。所以當他終於貼上令他渴望回味的嘴唇時，單純的觸碰已經不夠。

他們變換角度，交換了幾次擠壓輕觸，感到彼此唇的溫度，Bruce張嘴咬住貼在自己唇間的軟肉。

一開始只是輕輕啣著，隨後他就施加力道，感覺自己的上齒陷入溼潤柔軟的唇瓣內側，他確定自己的力道對Clark來說和蚊蟲叮咬沒兩樣，不過Clark還是抱怨性質地咕噥了一句氪星語，那讓Bruce挺得意的。

他笑著咬得更深一些，輕扯著被咬住的飽滿下唇，牙齒刮過唇肉，直到末端才鬆開。

他聽到一聲不穩的喘息來自對方口中。接著，Clark追上來，張嘴含住Bruce的嘴，他用上了牙齒在唇峰上咬著，將灼熱的氣息渡入對方的呼吸裡，接著銜住他探出的舌頭吸吮，帶來一股直衝腦門的酥麻快感。

Bruce不由自主想起一開始Clark那純情到家的吻，就只是兩片肉貼著兩片肉，毫無方法技巧可言，他的花招全是和Bruce學的，就連他吸咬的方法都帶著一絲蝙蝠的侵略意味，不過由小記者來做就硬是柔和不少。

Clark的手按住他的後腦，阻斷Bruce所有退路，他們貼得更緊、擠壓得更密切，彼此的呼吸混著彼此的，讓他們都體溫上升。

 

一定是這原因讓他頭腦發熱，Bruce想。

所以他才沒有發現對方的手已經扯開他的襯衫下襬在他的腰線上摩挲，所以他才沒管住自己在對方大腿上摩蹭、甚至勾住男人小腿的腳，所以他在身體一時失重時毫無警覺地就順著Clark的力道摔在階梯上──雖然有一雙鋼鐵手臂做緩衝但還是磕得他背後一疼──再然後？

他只知道覆在自己身上的另一具軀體那麼、那麼、那麼的燙，幾乎也在同時點燃了他。

他們的思念和他們的渴望。  
「I miss you，My love。」

 

END


End file.
